We Belong Together?
by Squishy Carrot
Summary: Sepintas kisah klise antara dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Jihoon yang dingin melampaui batas dan Soonyoung yang terlalu santai. So, we belong together or no? /SVT Fic/SoonHoon/HoZi/DLDR!
1. The Beginning

**Cast: SoonHoon, SVT member(s)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Drama, School-life.**

 **Warning: Yaoi/BL, OOC, typo(s).**

 **Disclaimer: all casts belong to God and their family. Don't do plagiarism or share this fic without permission from me.**

 **©Squishy Carrot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _They said love is beautiful. But— how to believe it when I never know how to love someone?"_

 **.**

 **14.16, Saenggak Highschool.**

" _Yah_! Cepat bawa proposal itu kemari!"

" _PALLIWA_!"

"Mengapa surat ini belum selesai? Aku telah memintamu untuk membuatnya sejak seminggu yang lalu!"

"Seungkwan- _ah_! Jangan makan di ruangan ini!"

" _Aigoo_ — Jun _gege_ , tolong jangan bermesraan disini! Dan, _please_ — jangan mengajari Minghao hal-hal yang aneh!"

Suara melengking bagaikan lumba-lumba terdengar menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya seakan ingin menyumpalkan kain kedalam mulut sang pelaku, mengingat sang pemilik suara tak berhenti berteriak sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tetapi sayangnya, tak ada yang berani melakukan hal itu terhadap—

" _Ne_ , Jihoon _hyung_!" sahut seorang namja berwajah barat dengan raut kesal.

"Cepat kerjakan proposal itu sebelum pukul 3 atau aku akan membunuhmu, Choi Hansol!"

Dengan segera, Hansol memfokuskan diri terhadap _notebook_ -nya dan mengerjakan tugasnya. 'Wajahnya saja yang imut, tapi perilakunya mengerikan!' umpatnya di dalam hati.

"Jangan mengumpatiku, Hansol. Aku bahkan bisa mendengarmu walau kau berjarak jutaan kilometer jauhnya dari Seoul," ucap Jihoon dengan nada yang dingin dan menusuk. Hansol menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah dan menunduk. Tak berani megumpati hyung mungilnya lagi walau dalam hati sekalipun.

"Jangan mengomel terus, Jihoon- _ah_. Itu tidak baik bagi psikologismu," tegur Jisoo lembut.

Jeonghan mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Jisoo. "Jisoo benar, Jihoon- _ah_. Kau harus belajar mengatur emosimu," ucapnya.

"Ya, ya. _Arasseo_ , _hyung_ ," Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tak pernah berani melawan hyung berwajah malaikatnya itu.

"Anak pintar," Jisoo menepuk kepala Jihoon pelan sebelum berlalu ke sofa yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Jihoon melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan sembari menghitung jumlah orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Alisnya mengerut saat menyadari sesuatu.

"YAH! DIMANA KWON SOONYOUNG!?"

Setelah teriakan itu, semua orang tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/End?**

First attempt to write fict after (almost) two year, haha. So, Tbc or end?

Don't forget to leave review after reading!

 **—** **Cleo —**


	2. Become Satanhoon's Lover

**We Belong Together?**

 **Cast: SoonHoon, SVT member(s)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Drama, School-life.**

 **Warning: Yaoi/BL, OOC, typo(s).**

 **Disclaimer: all casts belong to God and their family. Don't do plagiarism or share this fic without permission from me.**

 **©Squishy Carrot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai sementara matanya tak lepas sedikitpun dari daun pintu. Jika diibaratkan di dalam film fiksi, mungkin seluruh penonton dapat melihat efek sinar laser keluar dari kedua mata sipitnya. Namja bertubuh mungil —tapi kejam— itu mengalihkan pandang pada jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dan mendengus kesal.

"Tenanglah, Jihoon-ah. Kau bahkan bisa membunuh seekor semut dengan tatapan mematikanmu," ujar Wonwoo.

Jihoon menoleh kearah Wonwoo dan tersenyum, " _Joyonghi hada!*_ " desisnya pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo tersenyum canggung dan melipir menuju kekasihnya yang membaca buku di sudut ruangan.

Jihoon kembali melemparkan pandangan kearah pintu dan tersenyum saat pintu terayun dengan keras hingga memperlihatkan sosok adik tersayangnya— yang sedang menyeret seseorang dengan sangat kejam.

"Jihoon _hyung_! Chan menemukannya!" teriak Chan. Ia berjalan mendekati Jihoon dengan satu tangan yang masih setia menarik kerah seragam milik namja lain yang wajahnya mulai memucat karena sulit bernafas.

" _Y-yah, pabo maknae!_ Le-lepaskan kerahku!" mohon namja itu dengan wajah memelas. Jihoon membulatkan matanya dan memukul kepala namja itu dengan buku yang berada di dekatnya.

"Jangan menyebut adikku _pabo,_ Kwon Soonyoung!" desis Jihoon. "Lepaskan dia, Chan- _ah_. Kau telah melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum sangat manis.

' _Bagaimana bisa setan kecil itu tersenyum sangat manis—'_

' _Jihoon memang hanya akan tersenyum pada Chan. Andai saja aku adiknya..'_

' _Monster kecil itu sangat tidak dapat diprediksi.'_

' _Cantik—'_

Jihoon tidak memperdulikan teman-temannya yang kini sibuk berbicara di belakangnya. Kini ia memiliki hal yang lebih penting untuk diurus. Mengeksekusi Kwon Soonyoung.

"Kemana saja kau, Tuan Kwon?" Jihoon menyipitkan matanya yang tertutupi oleh kacamata.

Sang korban— yang kini diketahui bernama Kwon Soonyoung, tersenyum manis, "um- mencari udara segar?"

"Bohong, _Hyungie!_ Tadi Chan menemukan Soonyoung _hyung_ sedang tertidur di atap sekolah!"

Senyum mematikan terlukis pada bibir sang ketua, "mencari udara segar hingga tertidur dan menelantarkan tugas tugasmu?"

Soonyoung tersenyum kikuk, "e-eh, itu—"

"Sebenarnya otak kecilmu dipakai untuk apa, Kwon?"

"Otakku tidak sekecil tubuhmu—" sebuah buku melayang tepat ke dahi Soonyoung. Tampaknya otaknya benar benar akan mengecil dan ia akan menjadi bodoh setelah ini.

"Jangan memotong perkataanku, dan jangan menghina tinggi badanku!" Soonyoung mengangguk cepat, ' _iyakan saja daripada nyawaku hilang ditangan iblis kecil ini,'_ —pikirnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik hari ini—"

' _memangnya moodmu pernah baik?_ '

"—dan kau ikut terlibat dalam hancurnya moodku hari ini."

Mata sipit pemuda itu membulat, " _Naega wae!?_ "

"Kau meninggalkan tugasmu, yang sudah berkali-kali ku ingatkan untuk dikerjakan secepat dan serapi mungkin. Bahkan kau menyempatkan diri untuk bersantai—"

"Ralat, tidur, Kwon Jihoon—"

"sama saja. Intinya kau menelantarkan tugasmu dan bersantai hingga tertidur di atap. Dan apa itu? Kwon Jihoon? Jangan gila, wakil bodoh," Jihoon kembali memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan map yang cukup tebal.

Sementara para saksi hanya dapat menatap Soonyoung prihatin dan memberikan semangat, minus Seokmin yang menahan tawa kala melihat sahabatnya dimarahi oleh ketua OSIS mereka yang terkenal akan kedisiplinan dan temperamennya.

' _Sialan kau, Lee Seokmin!'_ gerutu Soonyoung dalam hati dan kembali menatap sosok namja mungil yang masih setia menceramahinya dengan nada datar dan dingin yang sangat kentara.

Pikiran Soonyoung mulai melayang, atau melamun, lebih tepatnya.

Sosok dihadapannya, namja yang duduk di tingkat dua dengan nama yang semanis wajahnya—namun tidak semanis mulutnya, Lee Jihoon, pujaan hatinya dan juga ketua OSIS tersayangnya.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat bertemu namja itu pertama kalinya, bukan di upacara penerimaan murid baru seperti yang sering ia baca di cerita fiksi, tetapi di pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar di Seoul.

Disaat seorang namja yang bertubuh jauh lebih pendek dari dirinya tak sengaja menyenggolnya akibat berlari tanpa memerhatikan sekitar. Soonyoung ingin marah, awalnya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah saat melihat sosok mungil itu menghajar seorang pria berumur dengan _flying-kick,_ _Twieo Dwi Chagi,_ dan _Sambion Jireugi*_. Tentu saja ia sangat mengenal teknik itu, mengingat ia pernah mempelajari Taekwondo semasa kecil hingga Sekolah menengah pertama.

Pandangan matanya tak dapat beralih dari gerakan lincah pemuda mungil tersebut. Bagaimana namja itu melayangkan tendangan dan pukulan yang ia yakini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Ia terkesiap saat namja mungil itu berjalan ke arahnya dan membungkukkan badan.

"Maaf karena telah menabrakmu. _Jeongmal joesonghamnida_ ," ucap namja itu datar.

"Ah— _ne, gwaechana_ ," Soonyoung mengangguk kaku. "Mengapa kau menghajar _ahjussi_ itu, kalau boleh tahu?"

Pemuda mungil itu menatap Soonyoung datar, "Bukankah orang mesum memang pantas dihajar?"

Soonyoung mengangguk lagi. ' _Mungkin_ ahjussi _itu melakukan hal mesum dan pemuda ini melihatnya,_ ' pikir Soonyoung. Ia kembali memperhatikan namja mungil di hadapannya. Cukup manis walaupun wajahnya terlampau datar. Rambut oranyenya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepala pemiliknya. Cukup satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan namja itu— _manis_.

" _Hyung!_ " suara seorang namja lain menginterupsi Soonyoung, ia menolehkan wajahnya dan merengut tidak suka kala namja mungil di hadapannya di peluk oleh namja lain.

"Ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah lelah mencari _hyung_ sejak tadi," rengek namja itu dan dihadiahi dengusan oleh si namja mungil.

" _Ne. Kajja,_ Chan _-ie_ ," Soonyoung menahan pergelangan tangan namja mungil tersebut dengan cepat.

" _Neoui… ireum?_ " Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Mwoya?_ "

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum kembali bertanya dengan ragu, " _Neoui.. ireum?_ Namamu?"

"Jihoon."

"Eh?"

"Lee Jihoon. Sekarang tolong lepaskan tanganku sebelum kau membuat adikku menangis karena menunggu terlalu lama," namja mungil itu, Jihoon, menatap Soonyoung tajam hingga namja yang lebih tinggi melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan beriringan dengan adiknya.

Soonyoung memperhatikan punggung kecil yang mulai menghilang di balik tubuh orang-orang yang jauh lebih besar dari dirinya. Ia bahkan tersenyum lebar tanpa ia sadari.

.

' _Jika sudah jodoh, tentu akan bertemu lagi._ ' Begitu kata orang. Dan mungkinkah dia berjodoh dengan si mungil? Ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Seokmin dengan Seungcheol _hyung_. Benar-benar tidak sengaja. Salahkan Seokmin yang berbicara dengan suara yang bisa dikatakan sangat kencang.

"Si setan kecil itu benar-benar mengerikan, _hyung_! Bahkan beberapa siswa dari sekolah kita melihat betapa sadisnya saat ia menghajar _ahjussi_ mesum itu!"

Seungcheol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku tahu, Seokmin. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya, bukan? Seperti kau baru mengenal Jihoon saja."

Mendengar nama si mungil itu disebut, dengan segera Soonyoung masuk dan bergabung dengan Seungcheol dan Seokmin.

"Kalian membicarakan siapa? Lee Jihoon?" Tanya Soonyoung penasaran. Maklum saja, pemuda itu sedang kasmaran.

Seokmin mengangguk cepat, "Eo, Lee Jihoon. Si setan kecil yang akan menggantikan Seungcheol _hyung_ sebagai ketua OSIS tahun depan."

"Jihoon murid sekolah kita?"

"Jihoon tidak sekecil itu hingga kau tak mengetahui keberadaannya, Kwon. Kemana saja kau setahun belakangan? Dia bahkan seangkatan dan kelasnya tepat berada di sebelah kelasmu," jelas Seungcheol. Mata sipitnya membulat mengetahui fakta tersebut. Lee Jihoon, si mungil itu, tidak hanya satu sekolah dengannya tetapi juga bersebelahan dengan kelasnya.

' _Takdir, mungkin?_ ' Soonyoung tersenyum lebar.

Seokmin menatap Soonyoung ngeri, " _Yah_ , Kwon! Senyummu mengerikan!"

Soonyoung tidak mengindahka perkataan Seokmin. Namja itu menolehkan wajahnya menatap Seungcheol dengan senyuman yang belum luntur sedikitpun.

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku tahu syarat bergabung dengan OSIS?"

 _Dan, ya. Begitulah awal mula Soonyoung bergabung dengan OSIS. Jika ikan terdampar karena arus, maka Soonyoung adalah tipe ikan yang mendamparkan dirinya sendiri demi mengejar cinta._

.

"—kau seharusnya mengerti dengan itu semua, bodoh. Kau paham, tidak?" Tanya Jihoon.

Seketika, lamunan Soonyoung terbuyarkan. Ia memasang senyum konyol dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Jihoon melemparkan tatapan bengisnya, "Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

 _._

 _._

 _Gulp. Mati kau, Kwon!_

.

.

Jihoon turun dari meja yang ia duduki dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang tergeletak diatas lantai.

.

.

 _ALERT!_

 _._

 _._

"MATI KAU, WAKIL KETUA BODOH!"

Soonyoung bangkit dan segera berlari keluar ruangan, dengan diikuti Jihoon yang siap melemparkan _nunch_ _ucks_ yang tengah ia genggam.

"Soonyoung sengaja, ya?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan mengedikkan bahu, " _Nan molla._ "

Jisoo dan Jeonghan menghela nafas, "tampaknya kita harus bekerja keras untuk menenangkan Jihoon setelah ini," ucap Jisoo dengan diiringi anggukan Jeonghan.

"Chan- _ie_ , ayo bermain!" ajak Minghao. Tampaknya dua pemuda yang masih kekanakan itu tak peduli dengan nasib Soonyoung yang mungkin sedang terancam nyawanya.

"Jun _hyung_ , katakana pada Jihoon _hyung_ bahwa tugasku sudah selesai dan aku sudah meletakkannya di atas meja. Aku ingin pulang, _I'm tired. Bye,_ " ucap Hansol seraya membereskan barangnya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Seungkwan segera mengambil tasnya dan menyusul Hansol, "Yah, Hansol- _ah_! Tunggu aku!"

"Aku mau tidur, jangan mengganggu," titah Seungcheol yang dengan segera diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

Jun membaringkan dirinya di dekat Seungcheol dan memasang _earphone_. Mendengarkan musik lebih baik ketimbang memikirkan nasib temannya yang sedang dikejar iblis kecil.

 _ **Sementara itu..**_

"BERHENTI, KWON!" sahut Jihoon dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan terus berlari. Sungguh beruntung ia jauh lebih tinggi dari Jihoon, dan itu artinya langkah kakinya pun lebih lebar dari Jihoon.

"Tidak! Tidak akan!"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU HARI INI JUGA, WAKIL BODOH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 ** _(*)_**

 ** _Joyonghi hada!:_** _Diamlah!_

 ** _Twieo Dwi Chagi:_** _Tendangan belakang yang dilakukan sambil melompat._

 _ **Sambion Jireugi:** Pukulan Ke Bawah,Perut,Dan Kepala._

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews on last chap! I'll try to update this fic as soon as I can, kk.

I wrote this fic without a clear plot, so I'm sorry if the genre or the story will be weird, lol.

Cleo bukan tipe yang nulis fic berdasar plot yang jelas. Apa yang ada di otak, itu yang Cleo tulis. Jadi Cleo sendiri tidak tahu ff ini akan berakhir seperti apa.

Don't forget to leave review on review box! I need it to improve my writing skills and also for encourage myself.

 **—** **Cleo —**


	3. Punishment?

**We Belong Together?**

 **Cast: SoonHoon, SVT member(s)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Drama, School-life.**

 **Warning: Yaoi/BL, OOC, typo(s).**

 **Disclaimer: all casts belong to God and their family. Don't do plagiarism or share this fic without permission from me.**

 **©Squishy Carrot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau itu lucu, seperti mainan anak kecil. Fluffy. Tapi sayang sekali perkataanmu sepedas cabai jolokia." – Soonyoung Kwon, 17._

 **.**

"Jihoon-ah~"

 _Hening._

"Jihoon- _ie_ ~"

 _Masih hening._

"Jihoon~"

 _Tidak ada respon._

"Ji—"

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku, akan kupastikan kau tak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang," ancam pemuda yang bertubuh lebih mungil.

"Tapi, Ji—"

" _Mwohae!?_ "

Yang bertubuh tinggi meringis pelan, "itu terlalu sulit untukku…" tatapannya menatap ke sekeliling, dimana begitu banyak sampah mulai dari sampah organik hingga anorganik bertebaran. Tidak bertebaran, sebenarnya. 'Menumpuk' mendeskripsikan keaadan semua sampah itu dengan jauh lebih baik.

"Itu mudah. Cepat kerjakan sekarang karena sebentar lagi malam tiba, _Pabo_."

"Ei— berhenti mengataiku ' _pabo'_. Aku masih lebih tua darimu, Jihoon- _ie_ ~"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mempermasalahkan perbedaan umur yang bahkan hanya berbeda lima bulan," ujar Jihoon dengan diiringi tatapan tajam.

Soonyoung merengut. Pemuda itu menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara Jihoon mendecih pelan.

"Dasar uke."

"Kau yang uke, Jihoon- _ie_."

"Kau mau kubunuh, Wakil Ketua Kwon?"

"Dibunuh dengan cintamu? Tentu saja aku mau," Soonyoung menampilkan senyuman cerahnya— atau bisa dibilang, uh, konyol?

Jihoon terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum (sangat) manis setelahnya hingga membuat Soonyoung terpaku. "Begitu, ya? Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

Soonyoung mengangguk seperti robot.

" _Jinjjayo,_ Kwon Soonyoung?"

Mengangguk lagi.

Jihoon masih setia menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, dan berjinjit hingga wajahnya berada tepat beberapa senti di hadapan Soonyoung. Soonyoung menahan nafas. Otaknya mulai berpikiran dari Jihoon akan menciumnya hingga uhm, hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Salahkan dirinya yang sering menonton film dewasa hasil curian dari tas Seokmin.

"Soonyoung- _ie_ ~" Jihoon memanggil Soonyoung dengan nada yang jauh lebih lembut dari biasanya.

" _N-ne_?"

Jari Jihoon menelusuri garis wajah Soonyoung sebelum akhirnya berhenti di pipinya. Jihoon tersenyum lembut, "Besok pagi, kau harus membersihkan kandang anjing milik penjaga sekolah juga membersihkan koridor di seluruh sekolah. Bersihkan hingga tidak ada debu secuil pun. Aku tidak menerima bantahan. Tidak ada negosiasi. Dan jika kau merengek sekali lagi, aku akan menambah hukumanmu," titah Jihoon. Senyum manisnya kini berganti dengan senyum jahat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan paras manisnya.

Soonyoung membulatkan mata sipitnya, "Tapi besok hari minggu, Jihoon- _ie_ —"

"Bukankah lebih baik? Tidak ada siswa yang mengganggumu saat membersihkan koridor, waktu lebih banyak, dan kau tahu? Hari minggu berarti Ddaeng akan bersantai di kandangnya. Kau bisa bermain dengannya setelah memebersihkan kandangnya," Jihoon menjelaskan dengan wajah datar.

Soonyoung bergidik ngeri. Ddaeng, anjing milik penjaga sekolah mereka adalah jenis _English mastiff_ , yang dikenal sebagai anjing yang cukup aggressive dan tinggi sekitar 91 cm. Hanya lewat di depan kandangnya saja Ddaeng sering menyalak, bagaimana jika ia membersihkan kandang dengan Ddaeng di dalamnya? Sungguh, ia memilih melompat dari puncak Namsan Tower daripada membersihkan kandang Ddaeng.

"Tidak ada keringanan? Kau menemaniku, mungkin?"

Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau mau hukumanmu kutambah karena berusaha bernegosiasi?"

Soonyoung menggeleng dan menghela nafas pelan. Ingatkan dirinya untuk tidak tertidur lagi di atap, terutama jika tugasnya belum ia selesaikan.

Jihoon menatap ponselnya sejenak lalu memperbaiki letak tasnya, "pulang, Kwon. 18.15," ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Soonyoung.

"Eh? Aku boleh pulang?"

Jihoon menangguk sebagai balasan. "Kecuali kau mau menginap di sekolah malam ini."

" _Eo_? Tentu saja tidak," pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersenyum senang dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jihoon.

"Kwon?"

"Hm?"

"Sampahnya. Jangan lupa untuk membersihkan itu besok."

Dan Soonyoung kembali mengumpat di dalam hati.

' _Andai aku tidak menyayangimu, akan ku tenggelamkan kau di sungai Han, Lee_."

 **.**

 _ **Sunday, Saenggak High School, 08.26 a.m.** _

Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya pelan, bingung. Bingung karena tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Dihadapkan oleh tiga pilihan, membersihkan sampah, membersihkan kandang Ddaeng dan membersihkan koridor.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kebun belakang sekolah— yang artinya menuju kandang Ddaeng.

 _'Kalaupun aku mati di mulut Ddaeng, setidaknya aku tidak perlu membersihkan koridor dan gunungan sampah itu. Lagipula bagaimana bisa, sih, sekolah menimbun sampah sebanyak itu? Mencemari lingkungan saja'_ gumamnya di dalam hati.

Langkah panjangnya dengan cepat membawanya ke kebun belakang sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemandangangan yang cukup mencengangkan. Ddaeng, anjing sekolah itu sedang menerkam seseorang. Dengan cepat ia mengambil barang apapun yang berada di sekitarnya dan berlari mendekat.

Ia sudah bersiap mengayunkan tongkat pel dalam genggamannya sebelum mendengar suara tawa.

 _"Y-yah_! _H_ _ajima_ , Ddaeng~ itu geli!"

Soonyoung mematung. Tongkat pel yang berada di dalam genggamannya mulai meneteskan air. Bagaimana tidak? Kain pel yang tersangkut pada tongkat itu bahkan belum diperas dengan benar.

"Ddaeng _hajima_ ~hahaha"

 _Guk! Guk!_

"Mau bermain, _eoh?_ Ayo ke lapangan basket! Kita bermain _Frisbee_ disana!"

Seseorang yang sebelumnya diidentifikasi oleh Soonyoung sebagai korban bangkit dari posisinya dan menepuk kepala Ddaeng pelan. Ia berbalik dan membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya saat melihat Soonyoung yang berdiri dengan pose yang cukup aneh.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung menjatuhkan tongkat pel itu dan menggeleng, "Ti-tidak. Kupikir kau diserang oleh Ddaeng. Jadi—"

"Kau mau memukul Ddaeng dengan tongkat pel?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk tongkat pel yang baru saja dijatuhkan oleh Soonyoung.

"Y-ya, kurang lebih seperti itu," Soonyoung meringis.

Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafasnya, "Dasar bodoh. Kau lupa Lee Jihoon itu siapa?"

Soonyoung meringis lagi. Ia lupa bahwa orang yang ia identifikasi sebagai korban adalah Lee Jihoon, sang Ketua OSIS galak, ketua klub musik, spesies terpintar di angkatannya dan juga...

... satu-satunya siswa yang tidak merasa takut terhadap Ddaeng. Terbukti dari seberapa seringnya ia mengajak Ddaeng bermain di lapangan sekolah dan membuat anggota klub sepak bola mengusir diri mereka sendiri secara sukarela.

Ia juga masih ingat saat apel pagi yang disertai dengan inspeksi dadakan di bulan Maret. Jihoon dengan santainya naik ke podium dan diikuti oleh Ddaeng di belakangnya. Ddaeng bahkan menanti Jihoon menyelesaikan pidato paginya dengan sabar. Setelah Jihoon dan anggota OSIS turun dari panggung— dengan urutan Jihoon, Ddaeng, diikuti oleh para anggota OSIS dengan jarak lima meter di belakang Ddaeng, mereka memulai inspeksi.

Banyak siswa yang saat itu berusaha menyembunyikan kesalahan mereka. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah Jihoon memasang senyum terbaiknya dan berkata,

 _"Yang merasa melanggar peraturan sekolah, cepat berbaris di depan sebelum aku memutuskan untuk melepas Ddaeng ke arah kalian._ "

Sekejab, puluhan siswa berbaris di depan dengan wajah mengenaskan. Sungguh memori menyakitkan yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan oleh semua siswa.

"Kalau kau mau membersihkan kandang Ddaeng, bersihkan sementara aku bermain dengannya. Lakukan secepat yang kau bisa, _arrachi?"_ Tanya Jihoon.

 _"Ne~ arasseo,_ Jihoon _-ie."_

Jihoon mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Soonyoung. Dengan Daeng yang masih setia mengekorinya, tentu saja.

Soonyoung membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap membersihkan kandang Ddaeng sebelum suara Jihoon menghentikannya.

"Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung menoleh, _"Ne?"_

Jihoon menunduk sejenak dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Jihoon?"

"U-uh. _Hwaiting,"_ ucap Jihoon pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Dengan segera Ia berlari meninggalkan Soonyoung, tak ingin wajah meronanya dilihat oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

Soonyoung masih terpaku. "Ba-barusan Jihoon menyemangatiku?" gumamnya.

 _Duh, Kwon. Sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan telingamu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **A/n:**

Hello, it's me again!

Atas saran dari strawberry author-nim (I read **sutorobeiri** as strawberry lmao xD ayo collab!), Cleo mengurangi beberapa istilah asing. Tapi untuk istilah Korea masih dipakai beberapa agar _feel_ nya dapat.

Anyway, seperti yang Cleo bilang di chap sebelumnya, ff ini random. Sangat. Amat. Random. Jadi hanya akan ada beberapa konflik kecil dan mungkin hanya perlu beberapa chapter lagi untuk mencapai end. Juga bisa dibilang ini semi-drabble (atau mungkin tidak?). A very friendly reminder, sih. kk

I'll reply all reviews via PM, except guest/reviewers who doesn't have account. Cleo akan membalasnya setelah A/n.

Don't forget to leave a review, guys! I want to know your thoughts on this fic and also support from the readers.

 _Xie_ _xie_!

 **HyeRain:** sengaja dibuat emosian, hehe. Cleo berusaha ngebuat Jihoon sedikit ber-aura 'psycho' disini /slapped/ xD Thanks for review, ya! Jeongmal gomawoyo

 **—** **Cleo —**


End file.
